Little Seahorse
by MayBeAPolarBear
Summary: Dirk takes Eridan to an aquarium, much to the seadweller's excitement. Fluffy fic, R-M for possible bad language.


**_I got another drabble request! Merprandom on Tumblr requested a Eridan 3 Dirk ficlet, and I was more than happy to oblige, as this pairing sounded adorable! Enjoy! c:_**

* * *

The blonde-haired teen pulled into the parking lot, lowering his triangular shades to inspect the colourful plaque which had been placed at the entrance gates. A large plastic cut-out of what seemed to be two cartoon-esque seahorses; a bright, glossy orange one to the left of the plaque, and a royal purple one to the right. In the middle; in bold brown font, read :

**"Welcome to the ****_SeaLife Centre_****!"**

Yep, he was at the right place. After parking the car, he gently shook the shorter teenager who had been dozing away in the passenger seat for the duration of the trip. He was curled up on the seat; cuddling his knees to his chest whilst breathing softly. It almost made the lighter-haired boy chuckle, he just looked so peaceful and content, and it would be a shame to wake him. However, they were finally at their destination, which was the whole point of the long car ride.

"Eridan. Eri." the suave-looking teen patted the troll's shoulder in order to rouse him from his slumber. "We're here. Finally."

Eridan's violet-tinged eyes fluttered open as he gradually contrasted to the change in environment. "W-we're here? We're really at _SeaLife_, Dirk?"

"Hell yeah." Dirk grinned, enjoying the seadweller's excitement on arriving at the popular aquarium. "The one and only."

"Well, what are we waitin' for?" Eridan was out of the car in an instant and waited outside impatiently, hopping on one foot to the other and fiddling with his striped scarf anxiously.

"Hold your horses, there's no rush. I booked for our admission wristbands in advance, so there's no need to hurry. Take in these fucking sweet views."

Eridan paused for a moment to take a look around at the scenery around him. Statues of aquatic life were scattered around the outside of the parking lot, surrounded by various greenery. Ferocious-looking stone replicas of sharks towered over the park on tall pillars; along with playful dolphins, turtles and squids, just to name a few of the sculptures that adorned the entrance of the centre. The spectacle-clad troll stared up in awe, as Dirk locked up the car and walked over to join him. Slipping his hand into the troll's, Dirk placed a quick kiss to the seadweller's cheek. "Lead the way, fishboy."

Eridan let out a grunt of mock annoyance, before dragging the taller boy by the hand to the admission booth. Dirk had the proof of purchase documents at the ready for their wristbands, and also made sure to check that he had plenty of cash on hand, in case Eridan wanted to buy something at the gift shop. He was going to make this day out perfect for his beloved Eridan, as the troll boy had begged and pleaded him to take them out to _SeaLife_.

They soon reached the booth; which was decorated with a selection of marine-life related objects. Dirk quickly exchanged the papers for two wristbands, and the two snapped on their respective bands and made their way inside.

"Wow, this place is fuckin' massive!" exclaimed Eridan, not knowing what to visit first in the large, dome-shaped complex. He guessed this was the main entrance hall, as other corridors led off from it. There were a couple of exhibits in the entrance hall, so the troll grabbed Dirk's hand once again, and pulled him over to a fairly large tank that contained a number of Clownfish, that swam between the colourful anemones placed at the bottom of the tank. Eridan peered through the glass and grinned as the striped fish zigzagged in and out of the bright sea plants.

Next up on the viewing list was the squid exhibit. Eridan was a bit nervous around those, because they reminded him of Feferi's monstrous lusus, Gl'bgolyb. So they moved on swiftly.

The next tank featured slow-swimming turtles. Eridan spent a lot of time studying their majestic beauty, however, Dirk, who wasn't really too interested in marine-life at all, was getting rather bored.

"Yo, can we skip to the seahorses?" Dirk asked, watching as Eridan focussed on one particular turtle. "Turtles are great and all, but…"

"Seahorses? Let's go!" Eridan squealed, taking Dirk's hand once again and dragging him in the direction of 'The Seahorse Ranch'. As soon as they got to the room, Eridan's mouth dropped down with amazement.

The whole room was pretty much a walk-in aquarium tunnel. Hundreds of tiny seahorses swam over their heads and beneath their feet, as Eridan clenched Dirk's hand tighter. The whole exhibit was cowboy-themed; with little decorations such as coral shaped into tumbleweeds and cactuses on display. Eridan could even see a little 'saloon' forged of driftwood, as schools of seahorses explored inside. The seadweller pressed his face up to the glass, staring in wonder at the underwater paradise.

"Pretty neat, huh?" Dirk came up behind him, wrapping his arms around the smaller teen's waist and pulling him into an embrace. "These little critters sure know how to live."

"Thanks for takin' me here." Eridan pressed a kiss to the blonde-haired teenager's lips. "Guess my beggin' finally paid off."

"Anything for you." Dirk chuckled, as they stood there, wrapped in each other's arms. "Anything for my little seahorse."


End file.
